


letters to traitors

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula writes letters to traitors and Zuko burns them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	letters to traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2012, posted again here for archival purposes.

_ Traitor Mai, _

_ Can you believe they won't let me write my own letters? I'm not allowed to have anything that might be a weapon - like I even need one. If they took off the restraints, I would reduce them all to ashes, and their flesh would burn to a crisp. It would smell absolutely horrible, it always does, but I've grown to like it. Ha! The attendant is glaring at me. She looks disturbed. I hope she's actually writing all this down and not just doodling on a paper. _

_~~ I'm sorry I haven't writ ~~ _

_ I've heard whispers that you and Zuzu have been having some relationship troubles. Well, I can't say that I didn't expect it. My dear brother fails at everything, but especially at women. I'll bet that he's never even shared one's bed. Poor Zuzu, he's always been so clueless. He probably doesn't know how to touch a woman, though he spent so much time on his ship with his crew that I wouldn't be surprised - oh, well, the attendant is turning green. She doesn't like me speaking about the Fire Lord in such a manner. _

_ What a fool she is. A fool and a weakling, to let Zuko rule her. _

_ Is it true that he's dismantling the colonies? How dim-witted. He never thinks of the consequences of his actions, only the end result. It's the reason he could never play a game of pai-sho to completion: he has absolutely no patience. More than seventy percent of our coal and precious minerals come from the colonies. We'll have to re-negotiate trade contracts, and he'll be so desperate that he'll beggar us. Not to mention that the colonists won't want to leave. He's so stupid he won't realize that until too late, and we don't need another war on our hands so soon. _

_ Yesterday I thought about Zhao, the admiral that got himself killed by the ocean spirit. His plan was excellent. I've always thought it was his cowardice that led him to failure, but I've begun to question that. Perhaps it was his interference in the balance. Zuko shouldn't make the same mistake. _

_~~ I miss you, please come and visi ~~ _

_ Tell my foolish brother to come and see me. I'll give him a tour. No doubt he'll eventually join me, and he should really familiarize himself with the amenities. _

_ Coolest regards, _

_ Azula _

 

* * *

Brows furrowed, Zuko stared at the letter in his hands.

"What is it?" Mai's voice was soft. He turned and saw her, tired and beautiful with concern in her pale eyes.

He incinerated the paper instantly.

Moving forward, he cradled Mai's face in his hands and kissed her. He tasted smoke and ash. Zuko pulled back, smiling.

"It was nothing."

 

* * *

"Sign it 'Regards, Azula,'" she said. Writing slowly, the attendant remained silent. The restrained girl patiently waited until he was finished. "Will you send it off to Zuzu now?"

"Yes, princess. The Fire Lord filters all of your letters."

Azula smirked.    
  
"Perfect."


End file.
